¿Como llevar una buena relación?
by Luu1225
Summary: Noiz encuentra un libro, el cual habla sobre como llevar una buena relación con su pareja. Decide ponerlo en acción, pero una cosa irá a otra y veremos como termina. /LEMON/YAOI/Boy x Boy/ Si no les gusta dejen de leer - - Perdonen mi Lemon fail no soy buena en eso /


**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de su respectivo creador.**

Noiz se paseaba por la ciudad con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y una expresión aburrida, justo cuando giraba en una esquina notó como algo caía del bolso de una mujer que estaba delante de él. Agachándose para recogerlo, lo levanto y estaba dispuesto a entregárselo pero le tomo por sorpresa el ya no ver a la mujer.

-"¿Se fue?"- Se pregunto así mismo el muchacho, tal vez había tomado un taxi o algo así, no podía simplemente desaparecer así nada más.

Pero, dejando eso de un lado el muchacho miro el libro de portada color pastel le dio la vuelta para poder leer el titulo no tenía ninguna imagen pero él no era el tipo que leía mucho libros y ese tipo de cosas, prefería jugar video juegos o cualquier cosa que no fuera leer.

En fin, clavo sus ojos en el titulo el cual le parecía muy peculiar "Cosas que hay que hacer si quieres que tu relación vaya a la perfección". Después de leer aquel titulo, por su mente no paso ni dos veces el tirarlo a la basura. ¿Para qué lo necesitaba? Su relación iba más que bien, ni perfecta ni mal. Pero antes de tirarlo al cesto de basura un sentimiento lo tomo por sorpresa pensándolo dos veces en hacerlo, lo alejo del cesto y decidió abrirlo, tal vez curiosidad nada más.

Paso sus ojos por la primera página, la cual estaba en blanco le dio vuelta a la hoja y se encontró con el índice el cual estaba por pasos. No tenía mucho interés en dicho libro, pero no sabía que le había picado que de un momento a otro ya se encontraba leyendo dicho libro.

Checo nuevamente el índice, había un subtitulo antes de los cinco pasos que habían después, el cual decía: "Significado de los besos". Eso le llamo la atención por lo que empezó a leer el artículo.

_Beso en los labios: Es el beso que comúnmente se da solamente a las parejas, o a alguien que significa mucho para ti, más bien para la persona que amas en ese momento._

Beso en la frente, en la mejilla, en la clavícula, en el cuello, en la oreja, en la mano, etc. Los besos eran varios, pero él se detuvo en el beso en los labios. Entonces ese solamente se tenía que dar a la persona que para ti significara mucho, o la que más bien amas en ese momento.

Entonces, cada beso significaba algo… que complicado era, dar besos a lo tonto no era nada más así cada uno tenía un significado.

Pero, ¿Por qué lo pensaba tanto? Besar es besar nada más eso, pero… si Koujaku hacía ese tipo de besos con alguien más, eso le enojaba… le enojaba mucho. Por algo se habían declarado pareja, no muchos lo sabían pero aun así si ellos lo sabían con eso bastaba.

-"Más vale que el viejo no haga ninguno de estos con alguien más…"- Se decía así mismo con tono molesto dentro de su cabeza. Cerrando el libro se encamino hacia el hogar de su pareja, no tenía muchas ganas de estar en su departamento más bien estar en el del viejo era más divertido no sabía por qué. Además de que cada que llegaba, podía tener algo de diversión del mayor.

Pero antes, tenía que hacer algo.

-Viejo, bésame- Decía Noiz estando delante del más alto sin expresión alguna en el rostro. A diferencia de Koujaku que le miraba fijamente sin entender muy bien lo que decía. Sabía lo que había pedido, pero porque tan repentinamente además porque en su peluquería en el momento que estaba con una clienta, una anciana no más de unos 60 que gracias a dios estaba medio sorda y medio ciega así que tal vez no había escuchado lo que el de cabellos claros le había pedido al de cabello azul.

-Mocoso, sabes dónde estamos ¿verdad?- Fue lo único que le contesto antes de seguir cortando el cabello de aquella mujer, no estaba muy largo solo cortaba lo que estaba dañado y maltratado. No le tomaría mucho tiempo, pero ahora que su estupendo novio había llegado lo más seguro es que tardaría más.

-Sí, pero no me iré hasta que me beses- Contesto con simpleza metiendo las manos en cada bolsillo que tenía su pantalón.

Koujaku suspiro con molestia. ¿Por qué tan repentinamente? ¿Por qué cuando estaba ocupado? Bajo la tijera y el peine que estaba utilizando y se le acerco, estaba más que preparado para golpearlo por andar de idiota pidiendo cosas de la nada. Se limito a besar la frente de este suavemente. Nada más eso, se alejo y volvió al cabello de la señora.

-Ahora largo- Musito dando leves cortes a las puntas del cabello de la mujer de mayor edad.

Se quedo de pie recibiendo el beso, suspiro y simplemente bajo la mirada caminando hasta la salida cerrando la puerta salió de ahí y no se tomo ninguna molestia en mirar por el vidrio del establecimiento.

Koujaku siguió con su trabajo simplemente desviando su mirada suavemente para verlo caminar por la acera y alejarse del lugar sin decir nada más.

-Tch…- Chasqueo la lengua al ver lo infantil que era, llegando de la nada y pidieron algo como eso así nada más. ¿Qué clase de moco era? No tenía 10 ni 5 para comportarse de esa manera.

-Ah, ¿Ya se fue tu novio?- Pregunto la anciana con una suave y medio cansada voz

-¿Eh?- Apenas musito Koujaku, entonces la señora si los había escuchado. Si él creía que estaba ya sorda, por el hecho de que cuando hablo con ella por teléfono ella pedía que le hablara más alto. Con un suave sonrojo adornando las mejillas del muchacho asintió levemente a lo que había preguntado la señora.

-Vaya, se ve que es un muchacho algo difícil.- Comentaba la señora con calma en su tono de voz y una suave sonrisita en su rostro ¿entonces no le parecía raro que dos hombres salieran juntos? Por alguna razón eso le daba mucha calma y alivio ver que ya era más natural ese tema.

-Lo es…- Murmuro Koujaku dejando sus utensilios de estilista a un lado terminando el corte de la mayor.

El silencio en la habitación se podía cortar, no había nadie más que Noiz quien no estaba más que en la sala recostado en uno de los sofás del cuarto. Moviendo el palo de la paleta que en ese momento estaba comiendo. Colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y pensó nuevamente en el libro, que ahora estaba en la pequeña mesa que estaba ahí.

No dudo mucho en tomarlo nuevamente y ponerse a leer esta vez los pasos, ya que se había leído sobre los besos y el significado de los afectos entre pareja así que podía ya saltarse lo demás y seguir con algo más interesante.

_Paso 1: Pasar tiempo juntos, es importante para una buena relación es necesario que se pase tiempo de calidad con la pareja, la comunicación es muy importante también. Cuando la pareja llegue es bueno recibirle con una deliciosa cena y preguntas para empezar una conversación como "¿Que tal tu día?" Esa pregunta siempre tiene que estar en una relación. _

Mientras más leía, más era su deseo de tirar a la basura el libro. ¿Qué clase de cosas eran esas? Preparar una cena, si el apenas y había sobrevivido comiendo pizza y pasta. Preguntar ese tipo de cosas como "que tal tu día" si a él no le importaba como o no le iba. Y apenas y el dirigían la palabra, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaban en el cuarto teniendo sexo día y noche, y cuando veían televisión en sus días libres.

Se resigno a seguir aumentando su deseo de tirar a la basura ese libro pero solo siguió leyendo hasta por fin encontrar algo que le intereso.

_Pasó 2: En la vida sexual de una pareja se tiene que tener romanticismo y que ambos disfruten. Un viejo mito señala que cada uno debe tener tres orgasmos máximos si de verdad la relación se está aprovechando._

Entonces ahí empezó a procesar cada vez que había tenido relaciones con Koujaku, si a veces llegaba a tener dos o de suerte y había llegado al cuarto. -"¿Eso era bueno?"- Se pregunto así mismo antes de seguir leyendo escucho las llaves de Koujaku entrar a la cerradura de la puerta. Dirigió su mirada al reloj que estaba en la habitación eran apenas las 9 con 20 minutos había llegado más temprano de lo usual.

En un movimiento guardo el libro bajo la almohada del sofá y se limito a fingir que estaba dormido para no establecer conversación con el mayor. Con lo que había pasado en la estética ya tenía suficiente.

Koujaku entro en la sala y observo al rubio dormir en uno de los sofás que estaba ahí así que se limito a dejar su kimono por algún lado de ahí sin importarle donde solo se echo a otro cómodo sofá que había ahí, espero tener un buen sueño ya que estaba cansado más que cansado se podría decir, con tantos clientes ese día había sido agotador.

No tardo en quedarse dormido sin importarle el individuo que estaba en el otro mueble.

El rubio miro fijamente al hombre que ya estaba en brazos de Morfeo, apenas y había pasado segundos y ya se había quedado dormido sí que era viejo…

Se levanto sin hacer mucho ruido mirándole fijamente, se tomo la libertad de ponerse a lado de él y seguir observándole, el otro no se inmuto ni un poco puesto que estaba profundamente dormido con una expresión bastante tranquila en su rostro. Le había visto dormir en otras veces, pero esta vez pareciera que era diferente.

-Viejo~- Decía el rubio, pero simplemente no obtuvo respuesta del estilista. Bufo algo molesto.

-Mocoso, estoy cansado ¿lo entiendes?- Logro decir el mayor con obviamente una molestia en su tono de voz pero sus ojos seguían cerrados intentando dormir un poco.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más sintió un gran peso encima de él no pensó dos veces en que podría ser. Era su "querida" pareja montándose en él como si fuera un tipo de caballo o algo por el estilo.

-¡Bájate!- Le decía semi alterado ante otra repentina acción de parte del rubio.

-Koujakuuu~- Musitaba en tono casi infantil moviéndose encima del otro. Le miro por unos segundos cuando noto que ahora este ya no traía pantalones. ¡¿Cuándo se los había quitado?! Se pregunto frenético muy en lo profundo de su cabeza antes de bufar con molestia.

-Noiz, estoy cansado. ¿Si recuerdas que hicimos ayer? Toda la noche me tuviste despierto, eres una clase de mujer ¿o qué? No estás satisfecho cuando lo hacemos, dios…- Dijo, casi sintiendo un leve sonrojo en su rostro al decir tremenda cosa tan vergonzosa pero era mejor que mentir. Porque, él sabía muy bien que era más que cierto.

-No es mi culpa, yo no tengo la culpa que lo hagas tan bien y se siente bien…- Contesto, desviando la mirada obviamente estaba avergonzado ya que decir cosas así no era parte de su naturaleza.

Ambos guardaron silencio, el alemán y el japonés estaban más que avergonzados al decir cosas como esas pero es que no eran más que la verdad además de que en esa situación… Por unos minutos se miraron fijamente, Koujaku trago saliva antes de hablar y Noiz le miro intrigante a lo que diría.

-¿Quieres hacerlo?- Le pregunto sin rodeo alguno, si quería hacerlo sería mejor empezar y así podría terminar y ya poder dormir algo después de terminar.

El alemán le miro fijamente antes de empezar a sentir como unas manos se colaban por su espalda y daban suaves pero seductoras caricias.

-¿Hace falta que lo diga?- Murmuro de manera suave a lado de la oreja del peli azul.

Sentía como varias descargas de placer llegaban una y otra vez a su espalda. Así como podía escuchar el rechinido del sofá romper el silencio de la habitación, al igual que los gemidos de ambos. Noiz montando a Koujaku, ya con la virilidad de este dentro suyo podía sentirle golpear lo más profundo de él.

-R-Rápido…- Gemía, sintiendo la sensación casi volverle loco ahora que o pensaba era la primera vez que lo hacían en la sala y en un sofá por alguna razón… eso le excito haciendo estremecerse de placer nuevamente.

Koujaku frotando el miembro erecto de este en ocasiones suave pero ya que sentía el interior del mocoso apretarse cada que lo acariciaba lento quería ver cuando lo hacía rápido pareciera que perdería el juicio en cualquier momento las expresiones de placer que hacía eran las mejores, además de que aun traía su camisa la cual comenzaba a transparentarse con el sudor que liberaba.

En cada embestida liberaba líquido pre-seminal dentro del joven que no hacía más que altar encima de el, de verdad que parecía que quería más pero ya había llegado a lo más profundo.

-¡Fuerte! A-Ahh… más… más…- Cada embestida lo hacía perder un poco de la cordura que le quedaba, además del placer que le daba a su culo y polla que más quería. Por eso terminaba exhausto, Noiz era insaciable y el no podía ir más lejos que eso y un poco más.

-Mmh…mm…- El movimiento de Noiz más el de Koujaku no tardarían en que ambos llegarán, el estilista llenaría todo el interior del rubio hasta el borde hasta dejarlo satisfecho, que ya no pudiera ni si quiera hablar hasta la mañana siguiente.

Sintió como este golpeaba su interior una y otra vez, en especial en ese punto que le hacía ver estrellas. Su momento de placer estaba por culminar hasta que otro sonido aparte del de gemidos y el de sus cuerpos golpearse se hizo presente el molesto y irritante sonido del teléfono de casa del japonés.

Ambos se detuvieron, aunque Koujaku no le importaba si sonaba si era uno de sus clientes tal vez podría llamarlo más tarde, pero no se dio cuenta cuando el rubio tomo el teléfono y contesto.

-¿Si?- Pregunto en cuanto contesto, con un tono agitado pero intentando controlarse un poco.

Quien había llamado era una mujer que por su voz no era muy vieja tal vez tenía 30 y algo. La mujer se confundió al escuchar la voz, no era la de su estilista obviamente era alguien más, tal vez su asistente o algo un amigo. Tal vez…

Mientras Koujaku maldecía en lo más profundo al rubio por contestar, s ya casi estaba en su límite todavía sentía su miembro palpitar estando dentro de este todavía. Intentaba controlarse, en un intento de arrancarle el teléfono de sus manos al rubio fue fallido cuando este le planto un beso en los labios para calmarlo.

-Uh, si… el está aquí pero, está ocupado…- Le contestaba a la mujer al separarse de los labios del otro, la fémina que empezaba a explicarle sobre que quería una cita el día de mañana y si podía estar ahí a eso de la 1 de la tarde. El rubio simplemente decía una que otra cosa para hacer entender que le interesaba o importaba.

Llegando a su límite de pasarle todo tipo de cosas que hacía el peli azul tomo al rubio de las caderas para darle una embestida más fuerte que otra que había dado antes. Enojado, estaba más que enojada por lo que desquitaría dicho enojo con el trasero de este. Noiz ante tal acto pudo sentir como daba directamente a su próstata casi volviéndolo loco ante tal embestida, mierda quería más… ahora que empezaba a sentir como nuevamente le daba una y otra vez.

-Conoce tu lugar, maldición…- Murmuraba Koujaku clavando las uñas en el trasero de este, cada entoscada liberaba un sonido que era música para sus oídos.

Entre gemidos y jadeos provenientes de los dos, Noiz colgó sin importarle si la mujer seguía hablando o no, lanzo el aparato lo más lejos que pudo esta vez concentrándose en el placer que estaba por culminar en menos de segundos.

-K-o…uja…ku…- Decía entre cortado cuando podía sentir como estaba por terminar, al igual que el mayor que estaba debajo de el.

-A-Agh!- Dijo Koujaku llegando a su límite

No bastaron más de 10 segundos y unas cuantas embestidas más cuando sintió su interior inundarse de la semilla blanca y espesa de su pareja, al igual como sentía su propio semen liberarse y manchar no solo su vientre si no el del viejo que ahora jadeaba, Koujaku liberando una suave tos intentando reincorporarse y salir del interior de este, pero vaya que estaba cansado

-Mocoso, levántate.-Le decía serio intentando moverlo pero su cuerpo estaba más pesado, y como no si este había caído inconsciente en cuanto había llegado. ¿Tan fuerte había sido ese orgasmo? Se pregunto Koujaku algo intrigado, antes de sentir algo extraño debajo de la almohada metió la mano y saco lo que había.

-"¿Un libro?"- Se pregunto así mismo miro el titulo y se quedo algo confundido, no tenía ningún libro de ese tipo así que… entonces Noiz lo había traído. Hojeo un poco dicho libro y se quedo en silencio y confusión al leer algo del contenido. Así que por eso había pedido el beso, porque creía que su relación podría mejorar.

-Eso es tonto…- Murmuro suavemente, observando al ya ahora dormido Noiz que estaba encima suyo. Le miro un par de minutos antes de depositarle un beso en la cabeza.

-Mmh…- Logro balbucear Noiz aun entres sueños cuando sintió como alguien le daba un beso en la cabeza. -¿Viejo…?- Dijo ya un poco más despierto.

-Vuelve a dormirte.- Le decía, revolviéndole los cabellos suavemente de manera juguetona.

Le miro un par de segundos antes de recordar lo iba a preguntarle.

-Viejo- Musito el alemán en tono soñoliento.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le preguntaba de forma tranquila y cansada.

-¿Besas a alguien más en los labios?- Pregunto, no quería que se escuchará así pero quería saber si lo hacía y ese tipo de cosas.

Koujaku le miro un tanto confundido aunque tal vez podía entender su pregunta, celos, curiosidad… tal vez las dos. Por lo que solo suspiro suavemente.

-Claro que no.- Le contesto con simpleza antes de mirarle fijamente en señal de que el contestará ahora. -¿Tú?-

Al alemán negó con la cabeza acercándose hasta donde este estaba y depositándole un suave pero significativo beso en los labios, al que Koujaku correspondió moldeando sus labios con los de él, sintiendo como sus lenguas bailaban entre sí como si quisieran devorarse entre sí. Hasta que la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente y se separaron.

-¿Más?- Le susurro seductoramente a lo que el rubio simplemente enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Más, mucho más…- Le respondió nuevamente sintiendo las uñas de este clavarse nuevamente en su trasero.

Luu habla:

Ok, espero y les haya gustado creo que es el primer lemon que escribo en mucho tiempo. En fin, va dedicado a "Mechita" "Meel" y "Vivenka" que quisieron Koujaku x Noiz. Espero y les guste, es con todo mi amor.


End file.
